The objectives of this phase I, double-blind, placebo-controlled, dose-escalating, single-dose study are to evaluate the tolerance, toxicity and preliminary biologic effects of rhIL-12. This study will also seek to establish the maximum tolerated dose of rhIL-12 in persons with HIV infection with a range of CD4 cells from 100-500 cells/mm^3.